Quand un Crabe rencontre une Balance
by Ardell
Summary: Dohko nous donne son point de vue sur l'attaque de Masque de Mort aux Cinq Pics.


**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Quand un Crabe rencontre une Balance

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Quand un Crabe rencontre une Balance**

J'ignore pourquoi le destin a fait de nous les seuls Chevaliers à avoir survécu à la dernière Guerre Sainte contre Hadès, mais j'ai vite compris qu'il y avait deux poids deux mesures. En effet, alors que Sion avait été nommé Grand Pope par Athéna en personne, elle me demanda, à moi, de rester aux Cinq Pics, près de la cascade de Rozan, afin de surveiller les cent-huit Étoiles Maléfiques.

Je fus tout d'abord, évidemment, très honoré par la confiance que m'accordait ainsi notre Déesse bien-aimée.

Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je m'étais fait avoir comme un bleu. Parce que les Spectres, là, ils n'allaient pas se réveiller avant au moins deux cents ans. Alors oui, certes, Athéna m'a fait don du Misopa... Misupi... rhaaaa zut je m'y ferai jamais. Bref du truc qui permet une vieillesse simulée. Mais s'était-elle dit, cette noble divinité, que peut-être mon aspect de champignon moisi me plairait moyennement ? J'avais eu l'occasion, une fois ou deux, de rencontrer Sion, et le bougre, si les ravages du temps avaient fait leurs œuvres, lui il se tenait droit, rien à voir avec le petit machin que j'étais devenu...

De plus, mon travail consistant à veiller près de la cascade, j'en vins très vite à réaliser une chose très douloureuse. Rester des heures, voire des jours entiers, qu'il vente ou qu'il pleuve, dans la même position, me procurait d'atroces douleurs articulaires. Oh je sais ce que vous vous dites, t'as qu'à te lever et faire un peu d'exercice. Seulement Athéna avait été très claire, personne ne devait savoir que j'étais encore en possession de mes moyens. Aux yeux du monde, je devais être le Vieux Maître, un monument vénérable digne de respect. De toute façon, dès que je décroisais les jambes pour me lever, mes membres ankylosés hurlaient chacun leur martyre. Heureusement que ma formation de Chevalier m'aidait à donner le change.

Je pris néanmoins sous mon aile un jeune garçon nommé Shiryu. J'avoue que si, au début, ses "maître vénéré" me remplissaient d'une certaine fierté, très vite, je n'eus qu'une envie, le faire taire. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, vous, d'avoir sous les yeux un môme qui vous regarde avec un regard de merlan frit.

Lorsqu'il revint aveugle de son combat contre Argol, je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Mais quel petit crétin... Pouvait pas se servir d'un miroir comme l'avait fait le Persée de la mythologie en son temps ? Non il avait fallu qu'il se crève les yeux.

Du coup, forcément, le moral du Dragon en prit un coup. Je remercie Shunrei d''avoir été là pour lui parce que moi, j'aurais pas pu... avoir autant de patience.

Et c'est alors que je ressenti cette présence dans mon dos, juste dans la cascade.

Tiens ! Un Chevalier d'Or, hum le Pope félon avait décidé de frapper un grand coup.

Je commençais par soupirer. Me battre n'était pas un souci, mais, comme je l'ai dit, la seule idée de me déplier et de me lever me donnait des sueurs froides. Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai un bâton qui me sert de canne ? Bref, il me faudrait quelques secondes pour que mes muscles répondent présents.

Shiryu intervint alors pour me défendre (me défendre, pauvre petit si tu savais) et, bien sûr, se fit littéralement massacrer par le Cancer qui l'envoya dans l'eau. À cette vue, Shunrei s'évanouit. Ah ben heureusement que je n'avais pas décidé de faire d'elle une Chevalier...

Masque de Mort, puisque c'était lui, se lança dans une diatribe concernant la légitimité des plus forts. Face à son discours de méchant mwouuaaaesque, je ne pus rester silencieux et tentais de le raisonner.

Et Shiryu jaillit alors de l'eau comme un diable hors de sa boîte, revêtu de l'armure du Dragon. Ah quand même, il en avait mis du temps.

— Où as-tu eu cette armure d'Or, tu n'as pourtant pas été initié !

Armure d'Or, armure d'Or, où qu'il voyait une armure d'Or ? Je compris alors que le pauvre Masque de Mort était sans doute myope comme une taupe. Ce qui pourrait expliquer sa propension à faire des dommages collatéraux parmi les civils.

Mais Shiryu n'était pas en reste :

— Je t'empêcherai de lever tes pinces sur lui ! Assez parlé, espèce de carnaval ambulant !

Alors lui aussi s'y mettait... Et dire qu'il était l'un des cinq jeunes Saints de Bronze, censés défendre Athéna alors qu'elle n'avait pratiquement plus que des ennemis... Dans ma tête, je m'imaginais plaquer ma main sur mon visage, atterré.

Une fois de plus, et malgré le "Que penses-tu de mon coup de poing vérité ?"du Dragon... Oui je crois que c'était bien lui qui avait lancé cette phrase digne d'un très mauvais dramaturge, cependant il me semblait bien que c'était dit avec la voix du Cancer... Ou je me faisais décidément trop vieux, ou bien quelqu'un avait buggé au niveau du son.

Bref, le Masque de Mort initia sa plus puissante attaque, et cette fois je criais au petit de s'enfuir, vite ! Mais il ne m'écoutait pas. Ah misère, j'allais perdre mon élève !

Une chaude lumière dorée nous éblouit alors. Sauvés, nous étions sauvés ! Enfin, Shiryu était sauvé. Puisqu'il ne s'agissait d'autre que mon ami Mü, lui aussi Chevalier d'Or.

Le jeune Kiki, présent aux côtés de Shunrei, s'exclama "Oh maître Mü fait lui aussi partie de la bande des Chevaliers d'Or?"

Et là, nouveau facepalm de ma part. Le gosse il travaille avec Mü depuis son plus jeune âge et il ne sait même pas qui est son maître ?

Mais le pire restait à venir avec Masque de Mort qui déclara sans aucune honte :

— Comment peux-tu être un ami de ce Chevalier infirme, toi qu'on nomme Mü de Taurus ?

Alors oui, je veux bien que les Chevaliers d'Or ne sont pas censés se connaître tous mais non, franchement, il y a des limites à la débilité ! Sincèrement, est-ce que l'armure de Mü ressemble à celle du Taureau ? Hein ? Ça doit être les cornes qui ont induit le Cancer en erreur.

Néanmoins je me trompais. Le pire, ça a été que personne, surtout pas Mü, ne relève l'erreur. Le Saint du Bélier avait donc décidé d'usurper, pour un temps, le titre de Saint du Taureau. Peut-être pensait-il qu'ainsi il ferait plus peur à son adversaire. Oui parce que personnellement je préfère affronter un bélier qu'un taureau furieux. Surtout ne le répétez pas à Mü.

Sentant qu'il était de trop, Masque de Mort repartit par où il était arrivé, par la cascade, mais cette fois sans tambours ni trompettes, je veux dire, sans la musique qui vous dit "Tadam ! Attention il va se passer quelque chose d'horrible !"

Je remerciai Mü pour son intervention, grâce à lui le petit Shiryu était sauf. Petit Shiryu à qui je ne pus m'empêcher de faire la morale en lui disant que le fossé qui le séparait des Chevaliers d'Or était immense, pour ne pas dire abyssale.

Quand il décida de partir au combat aux côtés de ses frères, et de monter à l'assaut du Sanctuaire, j'étais quasi certain de ne jamais le revoir...

Au moins il avait cessé de pleurnicher sur sa cécité.

 **Note pour plus tard :** passer un savon à l'équipe de doubleurs et au scénariste.


End file.
